¿Te casas conmigo?
by Tete93
Summary: Hacía mucho que había decidido que se casaría con Molly apenas salieran de Hogwarts. No se arrepentía de haberle propuesto matrimonio, pero no sabía porque bludgers había escogido justo ese momento para hacerlo. Molly/Arthur. Para el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Teniendo examen de Contabilidad de Costos mañana y yo en lugar de estar estudiando me puse a escribir. Niños NO sigan mi ejemplo jaja.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

**Frase: **"No pensaba quedarse más tiempo, allí parado, sin saber la respuesta".

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling (alabado sea su santo nombre), yo no gano ni un galeón por escribir esto.

**¿Te casas conmigo?**

"_-…Es toda esta incertidumbre de la vuelta del Innombrable. La gente cree que puede morir mañana, así que se apuran a tomar todas las decisiones que normalmente se demoran más en tomar. Ocurrió lo mismo la última vez que fue poderoso, gente fugándose con sus amantes en todos lados.___

_-Incluyéndote a ti y a papá. –dijo Ginny irónicamente._

_-Bueno, sí, tu padre y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Qué razón había para esperar? –dijo la señora Weasley."_ Harry Potter y el Misterio del Principe. Capítulo 5: Un exceso de Flema.

La comisura de la boca de Arthur Weasley se curvó en una sonrisa cuando vio que Molly Prewett, estaba colgada de la escalera. No es que tuviera gracia que su novia estuviera a punto de caer de tres metros, pero es que él ya le había advertido que eso pasaría…además había que admitir que colgada se veía adorable.

La profesora McGonagall había atrapado a Molly y a Arthur dando un paseo romántico por los terrenos del colegio en horas no permitidas, por lo que habían sido castigados y condenados a ayudar a los elfos domésticos a decorar el castillo para Navidad. A Molly le habían pedido, entre otras cosas, que colgara el muérdago de las puertas del castillo. Arthur se había ofrecido a hacerlo por ella, ya que ella era diminuta apenas alcanzaba el metro y medio, y no alcanzaría las puertas del castillo aunque se subiera a la escalera, y se podría caer, pero ella había rechazado su ofrecimiento.

-No soy ninguna inútil Arthur – Había argumentado en tono firme, casi ofendida.-Puedo colgar un par de muérdagos.

En los dos años que llevaba saliendo con ella, Arthur había aprendido que si Molly usaba su tono firme era mejor no contradecirla, ni siquiera Fabian y Gideon se atrevían a hacerlo, así que había dejado que ella colgara los muérdagos, mientras él ayudaba a los elfos a encantar armaduras para que cantaran. Que ahora estuviera colgada de las escaleras que estaba usando para colgar lo muérdagos, solo probaba que debió haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Arthur. La situación dejó de resultar graciosa para Arthur cuando vio que los dedos de Molly deshacían el agarre y en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

El pelirrojo nunca había sido un buen jugador de Quidditch, era algo torpe y probablemente jamás jugara en la selección de Inglaterra, pero al ver a Molly caer se lanzó y con la agilidad de un buscador de clase mundial pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza, la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. En la boca de ella se formó el amago de un puchero, Arthur la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la pelirroja a pesar de estar agradecida por haberla salvado, se sentía enfadada porque Arthur tenía razón respecto a su caída.

-Te dije que te caerías – comentó él en tierno tono de broma, y disfrutando la primera vez que podía usar esa frase en Molly, "te lo dije" solía ser el parlamento de ella.

-Y yo te dije que lograría colgar el muérdago – contestó ella aún en brazos de él, negándose a admitir la derrota – y lo logré – añadió en tono de autosuficiencia señalando el marco de la puerta sobre ellos, donde colgaba el muérdago.

Arthur miró el muérdago un par de segundos y luego volvió la vista al rostro de Molly mientras la depositaba suavemente en el suelo. Molly no era la chica más codiciada de la escuela, no es que los chicos la consideraran fea, pero si demasiado bajita, algo rellena, y excesivamente mandona. Teniéndola tan cerca Arthur no terminaba de creer cuan equivocados estaban esos chicos, Molly tenía que ser la creación más perfecta, a los ojos de Arthur era imposible que existiera otra chica más bonita o más tierna que su Molly, no terminaba de agradecer a Merlín por tenerla. Repentinamente notó que ella lo miraba algo sonrojada, entonces cayó en cuenta realmente de que estaban bajo el muérdago, la tradición dictaba que deberían besarse, y quien era él para desobedecer una tradición, así que le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Él beso pretendía ser corto, pero Molly tomó su cabello y comenzó a besarle con más intensidad, profundizando el beso, y Arthur, rojo hasta las orejas se atrevió a colocar ambas manos en la espalda de la chica y acercarla a él, hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

-¿Te casas conmigo? – Dijo Arthur casi sin pensar.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿En serio acababa de proponerle matrimonio? Claro que con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ganando cada vez más poder, uno ya no estaba seguro en ninguna parte (excepto Hogwarts claro), nadie podía asegurar que seguiría vivo al día siguiente, en esos tiempos se tomaban decisiones apresuradas, y él estaba seguro que amaba a Molly y que seguiría amándola hasta el último día de su vida ¿Por qué esperar? Hacía mucho que había decidido que se casaría con Molly apenas salieran de Hogwarts, estaba en sus planes justo al lado de sacar un extraordinario en el EXTASIS de Estudios Muggles. No se arrepentía de haberle propuesto matrimonio, pero no sabía porque bludgers había escogido justo ese

Mientras tanto Molly lo miraba con una cara de shock que parecía que en lugar de proponerle matrimonio le acabara de anunciar que pensaba liderar la expedición que estaba organizando Xenophilius para buscar Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado.

-Arthur…yo…yo no…- Balbuceó Molly completamente roja, luego sin añadir nada más comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido y salió hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Arthur se quedó idiotizado un momento. Había arruinado las cosas, tal vez ella creyera que eran muy jóvenes y la había espantado al proponerle matrimonio. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo llevaba parado en el mismo punto, bien podían haber sido tres minutos o tres horas, era un idiota, Molly era todo para él y él lo había echado todo a perder. Tal vez ella no quería formalizar la relación porque pensaba que era muy pronto, o tal vez no quería una relación formal con él.

¿Molly no había aceptado su propuesta? ¿Pero seguían saliendo verdad? ¿O había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ella terminaría con él? Las preguntas pasaban a toda velocidad por la cabeza de Arthur y _no pensaba quedarse más tiempo, allí parado, sin saber las respuestas._ Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Molly, aunque al final terminara con él corazón en mil pedazos. Recogió todo el valor por el que había sido colocado en Gryffindor y salió a buscar a Molly a los terrenos.

La encontró sentada bajo él haya que estaba en la orilla del lago, mirando el agua pensativa. Se sentó a la par de ella, no necesitaba anunciar su presencia, sabía que ella ya la había advertido.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella.

No necesitaba más palabras para saber que ella hablaba de la propuesta. Se sentó al lado de ella en la hierba y se quedó mirando la hierba bajo sus pies intentando escoger correctamente las palabras que iba a decir.

-Porque te amo – contestó jugando con sus manos en la hierba de puro nerviosismo– porque no sé qué tan larga será, pero sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. – Levantó la vista de la hierba y se topó con los ojos de Molly que lo miraban intensamente. Se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos antes de que ella desviara la mirada a lago manteniéndose en silencio. Estuvo callada tanto tiempo que Arthur pensó que no iba a contestar, estaba a punto de ser él quien rompiera el silencio cuando ella abrió la boca.

-Siento mi huida cobarde, Godric Gryffindor estaría avergonzado – Dijo ella con el amago de una sonrisa, aunque se veía realmente avergonzada de haber huido – es solo…es solo que fue tan inesperado y…

-Lo sé, sé que fue inesperado, y te comprendo si piensas que somos muy jóvenes, y si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo y…

Arthur fue cortado por los labios de Molly sobre los suyos, quien le dio un beso rápido y dulce, pero que tuvo el efecto deseado por ella, hacerlo guardar silencio.

-Déjame terminar – ordenó ella en tono autoritario – Dije que no sabía el "como" contestar, no el "que" contestar…claro que me quiero casar contigo Arthur – terminó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Arthur incrédulo.

-¿Crees que bromearía con esto Arthur? – preguntó ella con las manos en la cintura y mirada severa. Se veía simplemente adorable. – También te amo, y también encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, es solo que cuando lo propusiste me tomaste con la guardia baja. Pero claro que quiero casarme contigo -

Se casaría con Molly…esas palabras tardaron un poco en ser registradas por el cerebro de Arthur… se casaría con Molly… ¡SE CASARÍA CON MOLLY! La tomó entre sus brazos dando gritos de emoción. No era como había pensado pedírselo (de rodillas con un anillo luego que ambos salieran de Hogwarts), no tenía idea como vivirían, no tenía un galeón en el bolsillo y apenas rondaban los dieciocho años*****, pero se casaría con Molly, y eso bastaba para hacerlo el mago más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

La deposito en el suelo nuevamente y se sentó a su lado, tenían tantas cosas que hablar, pero ya tendrían tiempo. Arthur no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, era como si la idea de casarse con Molly hubiera crecido en su pecho y como un patronus aleja a los dementores, el sentimiento en su pecho hacía que el mundo fuera de Hogwarts y la guerra que se avecinaba pareciera menos terroríficas, sabía que protegería a Molly de lo que fuera, ya sea una caída de una escalera, hasta el que no debe ser nombrado en persona, no había nada que temer…excepto tal vez comunicar la noticia de su boda a unos sobreprotectores gemelos llamados Fabian y Gideon.

**Fin**

*****El cumpleaños de Molly es el 30 de Octubre y el de Arthur es el 6 de febrero, por lo que en Diciembre de séptimo año Molly tendría dieciocho años y dos meses mientras que Arthur dieciocho años menos dos meses

Dejar review es donar un calcetín a la PEDDO:  
Piensa en todos esos elfos que se podrían liberar y deja tu calcetín.

Besos  
Tete


End file.
